Finding Love in All the Right Places
by LunaLovegoodPixy
Summary: Harry recieves a letter from Luna Lovegood over break and gets more than he bargained for. Slash is within


Title: Finding Love in all the Right Places  
  
summary: Harry recieves a letter from Luna Lovegood over break and gets more than he bargained for.  
  
pairings: Harry/Luna, Remus/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Ginny, Dean/Lavendar, Seamus/Justin FF, Blaise (boy)/Draco. What can I say. Go gay couples! ^_~  
  
disclaimers: not mine  
  
warnings: OoTP spoilers (though, if you haven't read it or know about it, you're loony) and boy x boy love  
  
note: Who should Draco be with? Ginny? Justin? I dont care. tell me someone! Anyone! :-) well. besides Tom Riddle. lol. ^_^  
  
HELP: When I write articles for the Quibbler or Daily Prophet, I was just wondering if anyone would like to do that for me. :) I'm not very good at it. It's different from writing a story. (This is why I'm on yearbook and not newspaper staff. :P)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry was bored. The muggles were ignoring him though Petunia acted civilly towards him when Vernon or Dudley weren't around. Harry appreciated the fact that Petunia was Lily's sister. Even if Petunia didn't talk about his mother she was his last connection to his parents; of someone who was close to them besides Remus. Harry wondered if Petunia ever felt regret for treating her sister so horribly and if she ever felt remorse for Lily's death. He wondered if Petunia had cried.  
  
Harry glanced at the the woman. Vernon was at work and Dudley was doing his community service. Petunia paused in her dusting to regard Harry with narrowed eyes, as if she were sizing him up. They rarely talked but it was always a comfortable silence. Petunia sent her one of her rare smiles. "If it weren't for your eyes, you would be your father reborn. Lily's eyes were just like yours, did you know? I used to tease her about them when we were younger. I told her that no normal human had eyes that color; so vivid and intense in their shade of emerald. Then again, Lily wasn't normal, was she?" Petunia swiped the feather duster against the coffee table. "Harry....I am sorry."  
  
With that, Harry's aunt hastily exited the room, as if she were afraid she's exhibited too much emotion. Harry merely gaped as the door slid shut. She had apologized. Harry grinned. Maybe, with time, Petunia and he could have some sort of mutual relationship instead of the one that always was filled with hate. The clock chimed and Vernon would be arriving back at home. Harry quickly scurried upstairs to his room.  
  
His window was free of all barricades and Hedwig was permitted to fly to and fro but only during the wee hours of night and into early morning so that the neighbor's wouldn't see her. Harry petted the snow white owl and she nipped at his fingers tendearly. Harry had recieved owls from just about everyone, asking him how he was and how they could help. Harry didn't like to be reminded of Sirius's death. It made his heart ache so terribly. His friends, though their words kind and consoling, only made him feel worse. Didn't they understand that by even mentioning Sirius's name it sent tendrils of poison lanced pain shooting through his system? He'd nearly had numerous mental breakdowns. His pyschosis was nearing it's final stages of grief; he was being overwhelmed. The only one that might understand him was Remus.  
  
Remus, however, had disappeared after that day on Platform nine and three quarters. He had sent Harry a few owls telling him he was alright but needed to be alone to recuperate. Harry had known that Remus and Sirius were closer than friends, even if they never admitted it. Harry knew he couldn't compare his sorrow to Remus's. Remus had lost his mate and best friend. Already to have lost James and Lily, now Sirius? Harry entrails knotted. How horrible Remus must be feeling. Harry wished he could do something but Remus was like himself in that sense; he wanted to move on and he was doing the only thing he knew to make the pain lessen its severity.  
  
Harry was snapped from his musings by the caw of a bird. Harry raised a brow at the unfamiliar, beautiful white Iceland Gull. Harry offered the bird some of Hedwig's water who, much to Harry's amusement, sent him a glare. He grabbed the letter, tearing it open. Harry's other brow joined, rising nearly to his hairline.  
  
Hi Harry!  
  
I thought I'd write you, you know. I'm sure you must be dreadfully bored! Have you been reading the Quibbler? That's not the reason I'm writing though. Dad's pestering me, you know. Is your summer going alright? Mine's been swell. Me and Dad are in Sweden until school starts. Oh, I was wondering, if you'd like to come here and watch the Quidditch World Cup? Dad always gets free tickets because he's a sponsor of Puddlemere, you know. Anyway, Puddlemere and the Stockholm Vikings are in the finals, though, I'm sure you know that. Well, even if you say no, I'm coming anyway. Selene is a ditzy bird, you know? She probably took weeks to deliver this one bloody letter! I swear... Anyway, I should be there Tuesday around noon. You can invite Ron if you wish. I know he likes Quidditch almost as much as you. Well, I'll be seeing you. And...we are going to talk about your godfather. I've been through it and can relate, you know. Bye!  
  
Luna Lovegood ^_^  
  
Tuesday? Harry gasped. That was tomorrow!!!! Harry scribbled a letter to Ron and attached it to Hedwig's leg. "Hurry, alright?" Hedwig nipped his hand, giving a reproachful glance at Selene. Hedwig soared gracefully from the window, determined to show Selene how proper birds delivered mail. Harry folded the letter and slipped into the drawer with his others.  
  
Harry was actually looking forward to seeing Luna. She was so different from anyone Harry had ever known. She saw, or claimed to see and believe things that other people didn't. She saw the threstlers, the horses guiding the carriages, and she heard the voices under the archway. Luna was fascinating and odd. For some reason, Harry thought Luna knew things that noone else, even Hermione, knew. Was it because she believed in those queer things? She seemed so sure that she would see her mother again and it gave hope to Harry that he would see Sirius again.  
  
Harry hadn't minded that Luna had talked about Sirius. She was far enough away to listen and respond unbiased. She hadn't known Sirius personally but her experiences with death were enough for her to be familiar with loss. It also seemed that Luna wasn't going to except no for an answer regarding talking about Sirius. Could Harry actually spill his emotions and thoughts to Luna when he could barely bring himself to speak Sirius's name around Ron and Hermione?  
  
Harry pursed his lips, thinking about the previous year. The Prophecy, Lucius Malfoy being imprisoned, the Azkaban break out, the people finally aknowledging the fact that Voldemort had returned......He knew he would be met with resentment from the Slytherin's especially Draco. Who knew? Maybe the little git had changed without his father's influence. Harry knew Lucius wouldnt be trapped inside for too long. He would escape. Voldemort would personally see to it.  
  
There hadn't been any signs of Voldemort as of late. The Order sometimes sent Harry updates from the Black's old manor. Harry wanted to visit. He wanted to see some of the photographs of his godfather and just remember him. Harry gnawed his lip. Why did it have to hurt so much? He had loved Sirius infinitely but he also loved his parents but...imagining Sirius dying hurt even more.  
  
Harry yawned, glancing at the clock. Quarter to eight. Dinner would be served soon. He collapsed onto the bed, curling into a ball. He hated to sleep. Dreams and memories pervaded his mind. He blamed himself for Sirius, his parent's, and Cedric's deaths. If it hadn't been for him, they would be alive. Dumbledore had blamed himself for Sirius's death but Harry knew. He should have tried harder to block Voldemort from entering his mind. Sirius would still be alive.  
  
He sighed. Life as so hard to live sometimes. He wished he could end it at times but he was the sole person besides Dumbledore that could defeat Voldemort and Harry just knew that this year would full of battles once those captured Death Eaters managed to escape. With those final thoughts, Harry succumbed to sleep, dreaming of Hagrid in a tutu riding a unicycle.  
  
A few minutes later, Petunia opened the door to find her nephew already slumbering and apparently it was not one of those restless sleeps either; there was a smile curling his lips. Petunia knew that the boy's godfather had been murdered; the main reason she was being kind to him. She liked the boy but she couldn't let Harry know, not when Vernon seemed to loathe Harry even more. He still blamed Harry for Dudley's condition. Petunia gently removed Harry's glasses and set them on the table, pulling the duvet around his shoulders. She smiled. He seemed so young and innocent. Her smile grew grim. Not someone who should have the fate of the world resting on his shoulders. It was unfair.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Professor Remus Lupin bolted upright in his bed, panting heavily. A sheen of sweat lined his nude upper torso. Amber-flecked orbs, like the waning moon in the skies above, darted across the white scar that reached from his underarm, jagged from the incisors of the werewolf that had bitten him, to his shoulder-blade. He slowly traced the old wound, eyes sliding shut as he remembered when he had first exposed his secret. How many years ago was that? Twenty two and here he was, still reminescing of the past. He swallowed to clear his dry throat. The past....  
  
Remus moved aside his light brown bangs with the premature grey streaks, sliding them behind his ears. How many times would he wake up from the nightmare that was Sirius's death? Remus squeezed his eyes shut tightly, refusing the tears that threatened to surface from the dull ache in his heart. He rose from the bed, bare feet padding silent against the stone. He knelt beside a trunk, rummaging through its contents until he produced a photograph. It had been taken his seventh year at Hogwart's. He smiled at Lily's hold on James, the youth looking extremely flushed at the contact. James was quite the shy one, well not as much as Remus but then again, he did have the most exuberant boyfriend so it was easier for him to act outgoing. Next to Remus, in all his tall and dark beauty, was Sirius, his lanky arm encircling Remus's waist. Remus's finger slid over the smiling face. A lone tear drop ricocheted against the glass.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Review please!!!! :-) PRETTY PLEASE?! I offer you a naked, chocolate dipped Sirius. ^_~  
  
couples already introduced: Ron/Hermione (over summer break) The rest will be a while. I'm still debating if it should be Draco/Blaise or Draco/Seamus.... HMMM ) 


End file.
